


[Fanart] BBC Sherlock rarepairings & polyam ships moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Sherlock fanworks [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Corpses, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Femslash February, Guns, M/M, Multi, Multiamory March, OT4, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for assorted BBC Sherlock pairings - mostly rare pairings and polyam ships.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Anthea, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Series: Sherlock fanworks [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	1. BBC Sherlock - Hoopstan (Molly Hooper x Mary Morstan) - outside the comfort zone (of others)

Made for [Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you). Inspired by a post from [ask-mollry](https://ask-mollry.tumblr.com/).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/611319321856229376/bbc-sherlock-moodboards-femslash-february-2020).


	2. John/Sherlock/Mary/Molly

Made for Multiamory March 2020 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/611522840421974016/bbc-sherlock-moodboards-multiamory-march-2020).


	3. BBC Sherlock - Irene/Anthea - what's your name today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for kink implied in case anyone wants to avoid that.

Made for Femslash February 2021. 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/642310676884389888/bbc-sherlock-moodboards-femslash-february-2021).


End file.
